Chain of the Past
by desperateuke
Summary: A love story between a boy and a girl bound by the chain of their past. The girl tried to faced her fear while the boy keep trying to bind her. A slightly twisted kind of sweet love. Akashi x OC. Onesided Kuroko x OC. Rating will be changed later.


**A/N: **In this story, OC with slightly narcissistic, playful, yet fragile personality will be paired with Akashi!

I hope you enjoy my first fic T_T happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket, it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi~

A red cellphone's ringtone could be heard inside the living room of an expensive looking apartment. The apartment consisted of one bedroom, one shower and toilet, living room, and a dining room with the a view of the central part of Kyoto, a city located in the central part of island of Honshu, Japan.

It was a rainy midnight. Akashi Seijuro, a teen best known as the feared captain of the **Generation of Miracles -** a basketball prodigy team from Teiko Middle school, is seen sitting on the black sofa of the living room, holding a book in his hand, and his leg was crossed to one side. As soon as he heard his cellphone rang, he picked it up without a second thought.

"Hai?"

His mild yet attractive voice could be heard through the other line of the phone.

"Sei! Did you see my concert just now in the television? How did I do?"

A girl whose voice is soft and breathy seems to be very excited.

"More importantly Yuki, where are you now? I asked you to come home as soon as possible."

"Mouu Seii... Don't you care about my appearance in the concert?"

"Of course I do, that is why I want to hold you as soon as possible." The redhead whispered in a flirty voice which made the girl blushed.

"..."

The girl could not muttered a single word to answer the redhead.

"I wish you could have showed me your expression at the moment."

"I hate how you know my every movement as if you are watching me for 24 hours, but I love it at the same time, it's making me feel secure."

The girl chuckled softly. The redhead responded with a smirk the moment he heard the girl's confession.

"I'm almost arrived Sei! Wait for me!"

Not long after the conversation, a knock on the apartment door could be heard. As soon as the red haired teen opened the door, a young, beautiful, and petite woman with long black hair cut in hime-style with pale skin, and black eyes stood in front of the door.

"I'm home Sei."

She smiled sweetly upon seeing her lover waited for her homecoming.

This young girl is Shiromiya Miyuki, her name (_Shiro - __白_), which means white in Japanese corresponds to her white snow-like skin. Her princess-like, delicate appearance made anyone stop and glances at her for a second. However, this girl belonged to one person, that is, Akashi Seijuro.

_And no one could steal her from him, for she was his from the beginning._

"Get inside, Yuki."

As soon as he ordered, the girl stepped into their apartment and put all her stuffs. She she started to tidied them, but was stopped by a hug from the back. Akashi circled his arms around her neck and let out his menacing smile.

"As always, you look absolutely beautiful today, Yuki."

The girl responded by reaching out her hands to touch his arms.

"I'm glad you like my concert today, Sei."

She muttered while her cheek was flushed by his action.

Akashi proceeds by licking her neck with his tongue which makes the pale skinned girl lets out a moan.

"Wa...wait.. Sei... I need to change my clothes first."

Akashi of course, ignored whatever the girl said as if he was enjoying a meal no one could ever have. His red and gold eyes was gleaming with satisfaction.

"I cannot resist everything about you. Your voice, your lips, your body, everything about you." He said while lifting up her chin and touching her lips with his left hand.

"Answer me, Yuki. What am I to you?" He whispered to her ear with the softness of his voice.

"My.. world, my everything, and my life."

Akashi couldn't help but be satisfied by her answers and let out his usual smirk. Though, this question and answer are always repeated everyday. As if he doesn't want her to break the chain bound between them.

_This is a love story, between a boy and a girl clouded and bound by the darkness of their past. The girl is held by a fear, while the boy is drowned by his obsession. What could have happened in their past?_

_**Note:**_

How was it guys? ^^ Sorry if it sounds bad, I'm just a newcomer.

Do you want me to continue this?

Reviews please :3 I will really appreciate it!

btw more characters will appear in the next chapter~


End file.
